


In Health and Sickness

by Fogfire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire





	In Health and Sickness

Can’t count the years on one hand  
That we’ve been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better

It started with a regular cold as it always does. You wouldn’t even had that cold if not for Louis, your stupidly adorkable husband, who had thought dancing and kissing in the rain was a great idea for a date night. Great it had been, for sure, but when Jay brought back the girls the next day, Louis was a grinning fool and you were sneezing like a mad man. „Did Mumma and Dada have fun?“ Jay had a grin on her face as she followed you into the kitchen to catch a cup of tea. Louis and the girls – the 6-year-old Johanna, the 4-year-old Gemma and the almost 2-year old Charlie crashing the living room in the meantime – at least that’s what the noise concluded. You sniffled a bit, searching for the box of tissues you put somewhere. “Oh yeah, he went a bit crazy with it, celebrating the ending of the first trimester and all.“ „Morning sickness?“ Jay hands you the tissues. „Almost over it. I’m not on to be sick a lot, I’ve had my fair share with little Johanna and that was it. But if it’s going to be anything like Gemma or Charlie, we better stock up our Marmite supply.“ „And tissues.“ „Yes, and tissues, remember how I had a break down over the food channel when I was in the last trimester with Gemma?“ Jay laughs as you hand her a cup of tea. „I will never forget that. Never. Or that one time Louis called me in the middle of the night when you were crying over the fact that rainworms don’t have families.“ „Don’t remind me!“

It’s a long day, with three girls that need to live down their sugar rush – blame their grandmother – and a husband that doesn’t need sugar to be hyper. You’re dead tired, when you fall into bed in the evening, but the house is as clean as it can get with those four and the girls are safely tucked away to sleep, your husband reading them one last bedtime story – or three, who knows?

The next morning, you cough a bit, but you bite it back down. There’s always a lot to do in this family. Johanna makes you tea in the morning, or tries to, but manages to pour the hot liquid on the floor. She’s a teary mess after that, not because she’s hurt, but because she failed and made a mess – she’s coming more after her mother in that case. Gemma and Charlie are more like their dad, the first manages to get a hold of permanent markers and makes herself look „just like Dada“ and the latter runs around the house full naked, refusing to put on some clothes. When Louis finally manages to catch her, he turns to you with a serious face. „Tell me, wifie, did you cheat on me with Harry?“

On the third day you feel a bit sick in the morning, but you blaim it on the fourth Tomlinson that’s growing in you. You feel like sleeping through the day, like blanket forts, hot chocolate and a foot rub. But it’s in the middle of summer, your husband needs to go to work and you have three energetic girls that need to be entertained.

You visit the zoo – again – and the pond near the playground. You feed the ducks with bread until Gemma decides, that she likes the bread more than she likes ducks. The playground is your next destination but it takes you only half an hour for Johanna to scrape her knee and Charlie to wet her pants.

When you get home, you’re done. You’re head is as heavy as a rock, you feel hot and cold at the same time and you’re pretty sure you’re going to throw up any time. But Louis isn’t home yet and it’s not even dinner time. It only takes you a minute to decide, you call your husband and then you call the pizza service, calling it a day.

You crawl into bed right after dinner, thanking Louis a million times for taking the girls to bed. You’re asleep before he can even answer and that’s probably a good thing. Because Louis is a great dad and a great husband, but he’s pretty much a failure as a house man. The bathroom is a disaster, the kitchen looks like a bomb went off in it – or something else – and there are stuffed toys lying on the living room floor. Louis wants nothing but to crawl into bed beside you, maybe talking a bit to the bump – he really hopes it will be a boy this time, after three girls – but he takes one look at your sleeping form, sniffling and coughing in your sleep and walks down the stairs again to clean up. After all, you’re sick and he’s your husband.

The next morning, you wake up without a voice and a fever instead. And as desperately you try to make Louis understand that you’re fine and that he needs to go to work, he calls a doctor. The result is clear – you need rest and so does the baby.

„Don’t worry, honey, I will look after the girls. It can’t be that hard.“ He makes you breakfast, watches you take your medicine and brings in the girl so they can kiss you before you go to sleep and he leaves with them to give you some rest. „But Mommy will be better soon, right?“ Johanna asks as he secures her in her seat and he nods as serious as he can. „Course. After that kiss you gave her she will feel much better in the evening.“

He takes them too the zoo, the aquarium, the ice cream parlor. After all, it’s summer, holiday time. „We visited the zoo yesterday.“, Johanna reminds him and Gemma butts in, „Yeah, but it’s still great. Daddy makes everything great!“

At 4 pm he’s just driving around in their family van, the kids sleeping in the back. He enjoys the silence for a moment and wonders how you do that all the time, everyday. After all, you know that Johanna doesn’t like grape juice whereas Gemma loves it and he might be an ace in catching Charlie, but he still doesn’t know what you do to make her stop eating dirt. Or banana peel. Or the paper their lollipop is packed up in.

He makes soup for dinner and pasta – one of the few things he manages. The girls knock on your bedroom door while he carries your plate. Your face is ashen, but you smile nonetheless. „Did you have a good day?“ You whisper and pat the matress for all of them to sit down. Louis kisses you and hands you the food and together you listen to the exaggerated stories your kids tell.

The next day you feel a bit better, but not much. Louis needs to go back to work – he’s planning his next charity football match and he thinks about calling his mum. But then, what father is he? „Come on girls, pack your things, we’re going working with Dada.“ The girls are estatic and you whisper a thank you.

This day learns him a few things. First, an almost two year old girl running naked across a football field is quite a funny sight, Johanna is not that bad in playing footie and Gemma has the tendency to get lost all of a sudden – or, as she calls it – she’s an ace at playing hide and seek.

Three days later you’re healthy enough to get out of bad and Louis has mastered to make Charlie stop eating whatever she’s trying to eat. He manages to remember the girls favourite juice and while he’s thinking of signing Johanna up for her school’s football team, he’s definitely buying Gemma a tracking device of some sort to not lose her again.

„So, what do you think after five days of being mom and dad at the same time?“ You ask him when the kids are finally asleep. „That I love my girls, I love you and I’ll never let you get sick again.“ „Good luck with that.“ You kiss him good night.

Six months later you give birth to your fourth girl, Rosie.

You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time I’m still into you


End file.
